A School Miracle
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella Swan gets pregnant in high school but gives away her baby and Jacob disappears. Years later she is finally on to her dream job-she bought an old run down school house and transformed it into a beautiful pre-school filled with fun and learning experiences. Though one day a little girl comes in that Bella can't keep her eyes off of and the girl makes her wonder...Vampires later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I finally did it. I got my own pre-school. Well sort of. It used to be a great school house back in the day but at the present day I look to it and see what use to be a red paneling but is now chipped off completely too just wood. There are many windows on each side of the school but all un-washed and broken. The two doors in the front are off their hinges and inside looks ten times worse.

The floor is wood but there are planks sticking up and there are even some spots that may break under you. A new teacher desk and the student's desks would need to be bought. The room needed an uplifting into this century.

It looked as though a tornado had come and destroyed the inside and the outside but not the building itself. The outside was all dead grass and dirt as well. This does sound incredibly awful when I put all the negative things about this lot together but then I think about all the positives.

I got this place for a steal of fifteen thousand dollars. That is like buying a car! It is amazing! I think about getting to decorate the place my way. I think about making a playground and a garden. Dreams make everything better.

I called a couple construction workers to come help me start redoing the front of the school house. I want it with its original red siding, new clear windows, new roof, new doors in the front, and a new bell. That might sound a little bit crazy. It is a lot of work but the place didn't cost much so I have money left over.

The construction men got right to work with the siding and I went out to find new windows and new doors that I wanted so they can be delivered while they work on the siding.

While I am explaining everything I might as well say everything that has happened. In high school I got pregnant. I was in eleventh grade and the boy's name was Jacob Black. We had been dating a year and were happy together. Everyone said we were the cutest couple and many pictures in the yearbook were of us together, hugging, kissing, or holding hands. It was said that we were made for each other.

On the night of our one year of dating we made love to each other. Sweet and passionate. Hours and hours of sweet sweet love. We were both very relaxed and happy by the end of the night.

A week or so later Jacob started to change. He was angry all the time. He would scream and yell at me for hours. He would tell me how stupid and dumb I was. This wasn't the Jacob I knew so I broke up with him. He told me that I would regret it and to always watch my back.

My parents called the cops and they went to Jacob's house but he wasn't there. He had never come home since he made that threat to me. The police guarded my house for a couple of days and then after that they just told me who to call if I ever needed anything.

A couple of days after that I decided to go to the local pharmacy and take a pregnancy test. I had been feeling very nauseated the last couple of mornings. I just had this feeling that something was going on but I was hoping that I was wrong.

I went home and took one of the tests I bought. Positive. All the others were positive. I couldn't believe it.

_Author's Note: What do you think so far?_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	2. Chapter 2

School Miracle

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I couldn't believe that I was pregnant. I was an eleventh grader, almost finished with high school, with amazing grades, and good friends but I was pregnant. I went to a clinic to see if it was too late for the option of abortion. I am not all for abortion but I still have my whole life ahead of me. The woman at the clinic told me that it was too late for that. I was having this baby whether I liked it or not.

I went through that year with glares and looks of pity. It was a bad year and by the end I decided that my baby would go to a loving family that couldn't have children.

She was born on November 17th and she was the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. So small and so delicate. Her eyes opened and twinkled at me like stars. She grabbed my finger in her tiny hand. I was in love the moment I saw her. You could say it is just how the mother and child relationship becomes but I was in love. I couldn't keep her though the woman at the clinic had found a nice loving family for my child.

I told her that I didn't want to know who they were but the woman told me that she found a very rich but generous family living upstate somewhere and that it is a man that is specifically adopting her because for one reason or another he can't have children. He apparently lives with his parents, his two brothers, and two sisters. This made me feel nervous but the woman told me to relax that she had spent a lot of time with the whole family and saw how close they are and she knows that my baby would make an excellent addition to their family.

The woman also said that the family doesn't know who I am but they know the basics of the pregnancy. She also said that the man who was going to adopt her knew that I was having a hard time giving her up so he gave me time to change my mind and when I didn't he said that I could name her and then he would come take her if that was alright. I liked this idea, knowing the name of my baby. I named her Cosette Anissa Swan. Well her last name would be changed to whatever the man's name is. I looked at my baby girl's eyes and they twinkled at me. She played with my finger and I kissed her forehead. I tear slid down my cheek as I said goodbye to my daughter, Cosette forever.

_Author's Note: What does everyone think? I really need some advice on what to come next so please review! Thanks!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	3. Chapter 3

A School Miracle

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I got a pair of white French doors for the front of the school house and some spankin' new and CLEAR windows! I got back to the school house to see the men just finishing with the siding. Seeing the school house back in its original color made me teary eyed. One of the men came over who I had come to know as Jimmy. "Hey Miss Swan, Johnny and Louis are gonna finish the siding and then they will do your door and windows. I was sent to have a look on the inside and see what I can do there," Jimmy said. I nodded and motioned for him to follow me in. "I love wood flooring but this stuff is old. It creeks and I have almost fallen through the floor," I said. He nodded, testing the floors. "So you want the same type then?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright I'll make a call to get the same type and they will deliver that soon and in the meantime I will rip up these floor boards," Jimmy explained. "Thank you," I said and he tipped his construction hat, making me laugh.

When I was out I also bought some grass seed. I bought five large bags of it and decided to get right to work. I was ready to get down and dirty. I put on gloves and some crappy work clothes. I went all around the lot making sure there was enough seeds to make grass and make it pretty and green. After I finished planting the grass I took a hose and sprayed all around the lot to make sure they had enough to start growing. I would have to make sure I keep coming back to water them.

When I finished I made a call to my good friend Angela. Angela Weber and I have been friends since we were in diapers. She has been there to help me through everything. After high school instead of going to college with all the smarts she has she decided she wanted to help the world. She wanted to build fun things to do for all the children who don't have money for fun stuff. She has been on many construction types of projects, building little shacks, or movie theaters, playground, etc. I knew that she would be the one I needed on the project of building an amazing but safe playground for my pre-school.

"Hey Ang," I said when she finally picked up. "Hey Bells!" she said. "Do you remember that I mentioned I might need your help on a little construction project?" I asked. "Ya?" she asked. "Well my pre-school is going pretty well over here. I already planted grass seeds and the guys here have gotten the siding down and are working right now to finish everything else and well I need a playground," I said. "Say no more. I'll bring a couple of my co-workers and be there in twenty minutes," she said. "Thanks Ang. This really means a lot to me," I said and then we hung up.

I was feeling great. My pre-school was coming together amazingly! There was just one more thing I had to tackle. I needed a name for my pre-school. I finally decided this name would be different and would stay in the mind of parents everywhere. I decided to name my pre-school the Twilight Corner.

_Author's Note: What did everyone think? I know the chapters are not very long right now but they will get longer in time. I hope everyone liked it! If you have any ideas or comments don't be afraid to share!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


End file.
